<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gentle by kontent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899470">gentle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent'>kontent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dc but wings [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>500 Words Challenge, Alternate Universe - Wings, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like this, Jason seems entirely at peace. Reading a book, curled up in a chair, his half-empty teacup forgotten. Jason loves books like they are all priceless, like they hold the secrets to the universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Minor (Off-Screen) Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dc but wings [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gentle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210848">fragile</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent">kontent</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is sort of a sequel to 'fragile'. Clark doesn't really show up, but Jason gets more screentime!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce can tell Jason is about to fall asleep over his book. It’s adorable, really. He’s still focused on his book, but his eyelids keep lowering, like he’s drifting off. Bruce knows that if he asks Jason, the boy will deny vehemently that he is sleepy - he is just<em> reading</em>, trying to focus on the book, <em> B</em>.</p>
<p>So far, his eyes haven’t closed fully, but Bruce knows his son, and all of his tells. Every few minutes, Jason’s wings twitch slightly, as if they are ready to fold up like they do when Jason falls asleep. Surely the comfortable armchair - Jason’s favourite spot in the library, if not the manor - isn’t helping either. Jason is curled up in it, the light on the table bathing his wings in warmth. His cream-coloured wings are almost golden with the light on them, but not the glittering sharpness of Robin’s wings. Instead, they are painted a softer gold, smooth and delicate.</p>
<p>Like this, Jason seems entirely at peace. Reading a book, curled up in a chair, his half-empty teacup forgotten. He handles every book gently, as if it is fragile like glass under his hands. As if to prove Bruce’s point, Jason flips the page, with the same focus as always. It’s endearing and heartbreaking at the same time. When he was a kid, Bruce always liked books - but his love pales in the face of the pure adoration Jason has for them. Jason<em> loves </em>books like they are all priceless, like they hold the secrets to the universe.</p>
<p>(And maybe, to him they do. They bring him to places he can’t go - couldn’t go, before the adoption - and they do not demand anything. They will never disappoint, never betray.)</p>
<p>Bruce considers asking him to go to sleep, but he knows Jason will likely argue he’s not<em> that </em>tired yet. But maybe…</p>
<p>“Jay?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Jason squints at him, his eyes small and drooping. </p>
<p>“You know, I’m feeling a little tired. I was going to wait for Clark, but I think I can’t stay awake that long. Do you want to go to bed, too?”</p>
<p>It’s not a lie - Bruce<em> is </em>tired. WE needed him to take a trip to Hongkong, and even though he’s been home for a few hours, he’s still feeling the time zones. Bruce also suspects that his trip is one reason for Jason not wanting to go to sleep yet. Jason is always a little bit clingier when Bruce or Clark are gone for a while. Reading in the library has become their thing to do after a business trip, curled up with tea and their favourite books. </p>
<p>Jason shrugs, but he looks content at the prospect of sleep. </p>
<p>“Sure. We don’t want Clark to catch you on the couch again.”</p>
<p>Bruce fakes an offended gasp. “That only happened once!”</p>
<p>Grinning, Jason closes his book, the bookmark carefully tucked in. “It did happen, though.” </p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Bruce says: “Yeah, well. It won’t happen again.”</p>
<p>Jason grins. “Sure, B.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>